zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:New Admins?
A note on admins Hi everyone. I wanted to note two things here. First is that I altered this page so that we could tell which conversations were when. I figured that was better than starting a new topic, or burying my replies under conversations over a year old. I hope that's ok. Second, I just wanted to suggest that we nominate new admins, but also, we don't hold it against admins who disappear for a while. While it would be great to have admins that are active, in lieu of that, I'd raher have a few that are on a few times a month, but can uphold a high standard of wiki quality. While I myself am neither, and I'm pretty new at this whole thing, I am familiar with some wikipedia Quality assurance policies, and I am an English Major. Having said that, I wouldn't mind being nominated for an admin position. I know I have alot to learn, and I certainly wouldn't be on every day, but it would be better than nothing. :) - Philodox 17:48, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Late 2008 Admins Hello, Zombie Community! It looks like this wiki is in need of some new admins, since User:Madmonkey24 hasn't edited since last year. If you would like to nominate yourself or someone else who is active on the project to gain the admin tools, please say so on this page, and once you've decided on one or more admins, then let us know at Wikia:Wiki adoption requests. Please note the guidelines on that page, which say the prospective admin should be an active user with at least two weeks of steady editing on the wiki (expanding existing pages, adding images, categorizing pages, creating twenty new pages, adding links and images to the main page, etc). When you have one or more admins, then you can work on meeting the guidelines for a Wikia Spotlight, which is an ad for your wiki which will appear in the sidebar and at the bottom of every page on our 9,000+ wikis. This can be a great way to increase your number of active editors, but we'd like you to be ready for them! For you guys, it looks like you just need to improve your main page, categorize everything on , and create some welcome templates at Template:Welcome and Template:WelcomeIP (see the samples at w:c:starter:Template:Welcome and w:c:starter:Template:WelcomeIP if you need ideas). We'd like to see everyone here welcoming new contributors (those with red "Talk" links on ) -- this is one of the most important things you can do to help your community, er, come back from the dead. ;) Best wishes to you all! — Catherine (talk) 23:07, 24 November 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for discussing this -- I have given Zeno Panthakree admin and bureaucrat rights, and I look forward to seeing the whole community continue to grow! — Catherine (talk) 17:06, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Admin nominations here I would like to nominate myself,as I am the only real,non IP user besides Mitro to be making edits. Zeno Panthakree 00:27, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :I'll second that. Mitro 02:01, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ::Well, I would like to think I am the third, but you certiantally have more experience on this wiki.--Sgt Kelly 08:14, 27 November 2008 (UTC) ::: i would like to nominate ZP Jb123 20:15, 8 December 2008 (UTC) I may be new, but I have a lot of ideas. Ma B00Mstick I support these nominations. I haven't been active, and probably won't be. --Madmonkey24 23:37, 10 December 2008 (UTC)